


First Times

by Watch_Out_For_Them



Series: Fire Emblem NSFW [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, First Time, Fluffy, NSFW, Trans, Trans Female Character, XReader, this took forever to write but I'm super pleased with it, trans wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 02:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watch_Out_For_Them/pseuds/Watch_Out_For_Them
Summary: (Trans woman Cordelia x  fem reader)Today was the day you and Cordelia had been planning for months now, the day you would finally go all the way together...





	First Times

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission for anon, they wanted a 2000 word nsfw piece featuring trans woman Cordelia and her gf and their first time together, smut/fluff type stuff. February is just a bad month for me, so it took me a long time to get it out, but I’m glad it’s finally done! The final word count is 3500ish words.  
> Oh, and if you hadn't noticed by now, I always post my nfsw pieces separately from the rest of my writing, just so it doesn't surprise someone who isn't looking for it!

A shiver ran down your spine, you were very aware of what was to come in hardly a few hours time. Cordelia and you had probably been planning for months now, but many things were in the way– your conflicting schedules, both of your combined nerves about this entire thing, and of course preparations. But, today was finally today, tonight the evening…! You couldn’t wait to be in bed with her though you would be lying if you said it hadn’t quite set in yet.

The entire day you were on cloud nine, and admittedly drifting closer to Cordelia than your work should have permitted, but who could hate you for wanting to spend time with the most beautiful woman in your life, or in any, frankly? You just wanted to gush and blabber, ramble on excitedly about tonight and what the two of you would do (though a bit of conscious thought shoved in that direction reminded you how embarrassing that would be). You were simply put, utterly delighted to be so in love with Cordelia, and tonight would simply a new, exciting step in your relationship. Before you knew it, your work was pretty much done, and night was drawing closer. You only had one more hero to make set for, and then you could return to your room, and maybe even beat Cordelia there!

“Are they still working you?” Somehow you had managed to get absorbed in your work and bygone thoughts of your girlfriend, but lo and behold, now she had shown herself at your desk, ready to whisk you away it seemed.

“I’m almost done, I promise! But this hero put in the paperwork for a weapon refine a long time ago and it would be mean to–” she pressed her finger to your mouth and chucked as you hushed.

“The more you speak the longer we have to wait love! So hurry on now, I can only be patient for so long.” She winked after she finished her words, and to spare her your blushing face, you turned right back to your paperwork, working at a furious pace so you could spend the rest of the evening with Cordelia. She just watched you work, a smile on her face and adoration clear in her eyes.

“I’m done!” You sprung up so suddenly you scared Cordelia, you could see as she placed a hand over her presumably racing heart. “Let’s hurry, I don’t want to waste any more time!” You moved over to where she stood, and took her hand in yours, giving it a light squeeze and her a big smile. “I don’t think I’ve ever been more excited in my life honestly.” Cordelia let out a sweet chuckle as you lead the way back to your shared room, swinging your enclosed hands together as you walked. You were even tempted to skip, you felt so giddy.

“You can be too cute, you know? But I have to admit, I feel the same– as if I’m walking in a sea of clouds with you.” Cordelia didn’t mind the swing of your hands, or the jump in your step. If anything, your excitement was contagious, and she could feel her heartbeat start to pick up as she thought of what was to come.

“Looks like we’re here…” You let your voice hang in the air between the two of you as Cordelia closed the door behind her, sure to lock it so you would have no interruptions.

“So this is it…” For a moment, a hint of unease sat between the two of you as you stared into one anthers eyes. “I’ve… never really done anything like this so I’m not sure how to go about…” Your words drifted to silence as Cordelia tipped your chin up and gave you a soft smile.

“I’m… new to this as well but as long as I’m with you, I know it’s going to be alright.” Your lips met in smiles, and your kiss was soft and sweet. There was no rush, only you and Cordelia, and the love you two felt for one another. You drifted apart far too soon, but she was still smiling so you couldn’t find any reason to be upset. “Shall we?” Her voice was soft, just above a whisper, but you nodded gently and let her guide you on to your shared bed. You laid down first, looking up from your position to see her still standing over you at the foot of the bed. The sight was enough to get you a little flushed, and it didn’t go noticed by your girlfriend; she let out a sweet giggle, but wasted no time into crawling into bed with your. Albeit a little awkwardly, she captured your legs between her knees, and her hands rested ever so softly on your hips. Her face was inches away from yours, and never before had you been so in love, so captivated by the woman who held you in her embrace.

“I love you…” Using one of your hands, you brushed some stray hairs from her face, trailing then to traced her cheek and lips. “And I know, I’m ready for this evening. I’m so excited to be with you.” You smiled, admittedly blushing more than you were before, but Cordelia looking just the same.

“You really know how to make a woman feel special don’t you _____?” Cordelia did the same, brushing your face and hair just as soft. “If that’s the case would you mind…” She tugged gently at the hem of your shirt, letting her actions speak the words she was afraid she couldn’t. You nodded, feeling your heartbeat pick up as you raised your arms, allowing her to remove your shirt and toss it somewhere away from the two of you. You were tempted to cover yourself but the hitch you heard in Cordelia’s breathing made you stop. She looked mesmerized, taken by the sight before her– by you.

“Cordelia?” You gently called to her, breaking her out of whatever trance you seemed to have put her in.

“Sorry…” She shook her head a bit and offered you a smile. “I was just wondering what I did to please Naga so, to be blessed with such a beautiful girlfriend…” She lowered herself to kiss your lips before you could offer up any argument, bringing you that familiar feeling of bliss you felt when you were with her. Slowly, almost tentatively, her hands traced your skin; your hips, your stomach yet not your breasts. She would move close only to shy away it seemed. So this time, it was you who broke the kiss.

“Cordelia…” You grabbed her hand, and gently led it up. “I want you to touch me, you know? Don’t be afraid to do so.” Despite the hesitation you were feeling yourself, you moved her hand over your breast. Though you still wore your bra the both of you were surprised. Who knew her touch could feel so different from your own, get you so excited in ways you had only done by yourself before? It was all new and foreign, but you wanted to feel it all with Cordelia. And for her, it was a whole new experience. You were just so soft, and it made her feel extremely… loved to be touching you so intimately…

“May I?” Her voice came out quieter than intended, but she was still in awe. Her throat felt dry and words were nearly failing her. You knew what she meant, she wanted to take your bra off.

“Umm…” You took a deep breath, hoping to still your beating heart. After a moment, though it still beat just as much, and you realized it would probably continue to do so. “Yeah that’s okay…” You watched as she reached under you, slowly, eye still trained on your breasts. You breath seemed to catch and your world seemed to slow.

“Hey, you’re okay. You know I love everything about you right?” You looked into Cordelia’s eyes, to see she was smiling down at you. “You have nothing to fear.” You nodded, lifting you back so she could pull the strap apart. It went slack, and you allowed her to lift it off your chest throw it on the floor to join with your shirt.

She was silent a bit, with a look you couldn’t quite describe on her face. Something like surprise and awe, and maybe more. You weren’t sure if you should speak, but her name left your mouth before long. With the sound, she shook her head. “Sorry I…” She smiled. “Again, I’m just so lucky…” Neither of you were really sure what to so, so again Cordelia took charge, carefully running her thumbs over your nipples. Your breath hitched, and you felt the urge to arch your back; your eyes trained on her every move, hers trained on your every reaction. It was odd for a moment, the both of you so concentrated waiting to see what the other would do, if you were doing something wrong.

“Hey…” Your voice was soft, and her hands suddenly stopped in their exploring as if she had hurt you, and she eyed you with concern. “What about you?” You tugged at the bottom of her shirt, pouting a bit.

“Oh.” She smiled, breathing out a small smile of relief. “Of course what was I thinking?” She laughed a little, and shook her head.

“Let me.” You smiled a bit, and started lifting up her shirt. She gave you a teasing look, but lifted her arms, helping you remove her shirt all the way when you found from your position under her, you couldn’t. She giggled a little, and you took the time to admire her; she was smiling, laughing, and the bra she had on was the cutest shade of baby blue. How could you not adore her? “You know, I love you so much…” You rest your hands on her hips and let out a content sigh. “I think I’m the lucky one here, to be able to have you all to myself.”

“Oh hush.” Cordelia placed her finger on your lips to shush you. “There will be plenty of time to use your words to tell me how much you love me, now we should be using our actions.” She smiled, feeling your hands travel upwards.

“But can my actions tell you how much I love your smile?” Your fingers ghosted over her bra strap. “How much I love the sound of your voice?” She simply smirked as she felt you fiddle with the strap. “And the look in your eyes when I tell you how beautiful you are?” You finally got her bra loose, and she allowed you to slip it off her arms and toss it away. “I know you don’t believe it, but you really are perfect; perfect for me, that is.” You gently ran your hands over her chest, taking extra care to ghost your fingertips over her nipples.

“Well, what will you do when your words fail you?” She lifted a little of you, tilting her head to look down at you. She traced your stomach, playing with the waistband of your pants and teasingly at them. “I’ve made you speechless before love, but tonight I just intend to do so in a different way.” She looked up at you with hooded lashes, her look dark and sensual. A warm feeling flushed over you and you nodded, almost at a loss for words already.

“I-I look forward to that.” You said, a bit of a squeak in your voice. Cordelia merely chuckled but took that as your permission to slide your pants off now, leaving you in just your underwear now.

“And you’re sure you want this?” Her hand inched closer to you, resting seemingly innocent enough on your inner thigh. She tapped her fingers ever so gently, and the touch still managed to send a shiver through you.

“Yes I’m sure.” You tried to give her a warm smile, but surely your nerves showed through. “I admit I’m really nervous but… I know you would never hurt me.”

“You’re right.” For someone who claimed this was their first time, Cordelia sure knew how to be sensual; she removed your underwear painfully slow, and gave you a little smirk when she had them dangling on her finger. You were flushing worse now, very aware that you were fully naked and very much trapped under her now. “I just want to show you how much I love you after all…” Once more, you resisted the urge to cover yourself, and let Cordelia’s curious gaze gloss over you. “May I…?” Even though she tried to be playful, you could tell she was nervous as well. You nodded, swallowing a thick lump in your throat as she leaned down to get a better view of you.

“It’s.. kinda cute…” She laughed, gently running her fingers along your slit. You inhaled sharply, and let out a little noise in protest.

“You’re fingers are freezing Cordelia!” There was a giggle to your voice, though, so Cordelia assumed you didn’t much mind that.

“Oh am I?” Must feel good huh?” She giggled as well, getting a little braver now. She used her two fingers and found your clit, and began rubbing at it, garnering an immediate moan from you. “No, words, right?” She looked wicked at she laughed, but it was still one of the sweetest sounds you’ve ever heard.

“Y-yeah…” You were already a little breathy, eyes half closed as you moved your hips to try and match her movements.

“And if I did this…?” You were going to question what she meant but you lost your words as you felt lick you. “C-cordelia…!” You gripped the sheets, completely unfamiliar with this. Her touch was so different from her own, her tongue so foreign but very much welcomed. “Do that again…” Her laugh was much more a hum now, and the vibrations only helped to elevate your pleasure you were feeling. Cordelia was eager to continue pleasing you, pulling of soft moans and whimpers of pleasure from her mouth upon you, and her fingers continuing to rub your clit.

You could feel something growing in you, something warm and so so good. You could help but grab at Cordelia’s hair, letting out a particularly loud moan after she changed things up. Though lost in the waves of your own pleasure, you realized Cordelia was here pleasuring you- when this was a night meant to be fun and pleasing for the both of you. “C-cordelia hold up…” Your voice was a pant, and though you were close some part of you wanted this to be a little more cliché than that.

She ceased all movement instantly looked up at you. “Are you alright?” She looked so concerned, though it was hard to take her seriously with how her face shined from pleasing you.

“Y-yeah I just…” You took a deep breath to compose yourself and spoke again. “I… I think I’m ready…” You said quietly, somehow managing to maintain eye contact through saying that but looking away the instant you were done.

She was quiet a moment, probably dealing with her own nerves. “I-I’m okay just pleasing you. We don’t have to go all the way tonight if you don’t want to _____.” She shook her head. “Your comfort comes before my pleasure.”

“But I do want it!” You had contained a little more conviction in your voice, a thus spoke louder than intended. Blushes covered both of your faces, but you wanted her convinced, so you spoke further. “I…” The words caught in your throat, and you were caught between saying it multiple ways. You took a deep breath (likely to prevent a terrible word barf) and said softly “I want to take it that far, please.”

“I-I see…” Cordelia nodded, and stood off of you. You watched as she tossed her hair back, and reached for the hem of her shorts. She was of two worlds, one part of her wanting to make a show of taking of her clothing, the other nervous of being completely naked around you. But…. Looking to you, Cordelia saw you had sat up a bit and gave her an encouraging nod and smile. She decided, she may as well do it, and bend down to take off both her shorts and underwear. This whole encounter she had been focusing on your pleasure, trying to ignore how your ever sound, every moan, every cry of her name didn’t make her harder. But now, fully naked before you, you could see; she was just as excited as you.

“Come back…” You ushered her back to you, but Cordelia was a lot more hesitant about straddling you now. “I know I want this, but you look so scared love. What’s the problem?” You brushed some stray hairs behind her ears, and smiled.

“I just… don’t want to hurt you. I know it will.” She admitted.

“Oh…” You hummed. “I know you don’t mean it– and I know even better than after that pain passes, you make me feel so much more pleasure…” You paused, and placed a small kiss on her cheek. “So… May I?” You rested your hand on her hip, tapping your fingers there just like she had done for you before. She gave you a small nod, perhaps fearing her words would fail her. Pushing aside any hesitance you may have had, you took Cordelia into your hand, and guided her to your entrance. She felt much different than you could have expected, though.

“Are you ready?” She already was making you feel so many things just sitting at your entrance so you gave her a soft yes in reply. One of her hands was enclosed in yous, and the other gripped your hip. As she slipped in slowly, a hiss left her teeth. “You… feel really good.” You whimpered, the pain different and worse than you expected. A few stray tears welled in your eyes, but Cordelia was quick to comfort you. “Hey it’s okay…!” The hand that rested on your hip quickly rose to wipe your tears, and she leaned down to capture your lips in a kiss, desperate to distract you from any pain.

It was welcomed, but did little to physically help you; you did your best to focus on kissing her back and to ignore it. She pulled back, petting back your hair much like you had just for her. “Feeling better now?” She smiled, and you gave a little one.

“Y-yeah um… I think its okay to move just… take it slow at first okay?” She nodded and placed another chaste on your lips.

“One word from you, and we stop this whole thing. I promise.” But even as she spoke, she slowly pulled her hips back until just her tip was in, and pushed back in, just a slow and soft as before. She made a small rhythm with this, and soon you found it didn’t really hurt any more. You wanted her to go faster now.

“You… you can speed up.” You had no idea why you were feeling so shy now, but Cordelia merely nodded, going a little faster now. It was starting to feel even better than when she was giving you oral too. That same familiar hear settled in your stomach, and warmed your entire body. You felt bold enough to start moving your hips with hers, meeting her trusts in time and hoping to create more friction. The two of you became lost, a mess of moans, and panting, desperate and needy for the others touch. You could feel you were close, and could tell Cordelia was a well because of how sloppy she was getting.

“I’m close…!” Your words drowned out into a moan as you felt her shift a little and begin to hit a particular spot in you. You arched your back more and began seeing stars, feeling your release coming over you with a moan of her name. Cordelia was quick to follow, pulling out of you before she came and ending up cumming over you. Both of you were riding your post orgasm highs, and you didn’t particularly mind that she did so, but once Cordelia regained her senses she was a little ashamed.

“Oh let me get that..!” She was looking for something to clean you with but you were sleepy now.

“It’s okay Cordelia…” You were feeling a little brave, and wanted to tease her, so you wiped a but off your stomach on to your fingers and licked.

“Y-you didn’t have to…!” Her voice raise a little and she looked away blushing. “Come on, we should clean up before we pass out love…” She looked back at you, still blushing a little but smiling same.

“Oh… only because you say so.” You got up with a small sigh, still wanting to get to sleep. “I love you, Cordelia.” You leaned again her and gave her shoulder a kiss, the only place you could reach with your slouching.

“I love you too.” She returned the kiss at the top of your head still leading you to your shared washroom. “Now lets get you cleaned up…”


End file.
